Falling Sun
by edwardspet
Summary: What struggles will Edward and Bella have to endure on there wedding day? Who shows up? Who is ashley and why does she hate bella? Read to find out the answers, and please review it helps keep me motivated. BTW I'm sorry i changed the tittle again.
1. Ch1 The Wedding Day

The Wedding

The Wedding

"Bella it's time to go" Alice shouted through the door.

"Ok Alice" I snapped back. I was so scared I felt like I was going to puke out butterflies. It is my wedding day and I have to leave for the church now. _Im going to be with Edward that's why im doing this. _I had to keep telling my self that.

As I climbed into the yellow Porsche I screamed Edward was there in the driver's seat. "Edward its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" I herd Alice say in a rather acid tone. Then Edward got ripped from the car with a rather baffled expression on his face.

"Alice" I called or screamed I couldn't tell. "Im not in my dress no harm done" I just wanted to hold Edward so tight I couldn't breath.

My nerves lifted slightly at the thought that Edward couldn't wait to see me. That's why he came wasn't it I wasn't sure. We were at the church now the places were my mother and father waited. My father waited to walk me down the aisle while my mother waited to help her baby girl into her wedding dress. If it was only Alice and Rosalie they could get me into my dress in no time using vampire speed, but I would not deny my mother the pleasure of lacing the dress if that's what it took to please her. I would not deny my mother while giving Alice what she wanted.

My father took the news pretty well, ok if you call red faced pretty well. Renee on the other hand had a hissie. She just about blew up in my face. That's why I was glad I was just telling her over the phone or I would have feared for Edward's life. Not like she could do anything to Edward, but he could be forced to leave with me because he didn't die when Renée tried to shoot him with her rifle.

As I stepped out of the car I herd my mother squeal. It was I high pitched squeal. Like she was being murdered then I saw her tear streaked face come around the corner. She was crying the whole time I was getting into my dress she kept babbling on about how she would miss me and about my child hood. "I _sob _remember when _sob _you were little and _sob _you kissed our gold fish flakey."

That's when the wedding march began and my mother started crying even harder as she left the room to go find her seat. My father came into the room and grabbed my arm apparently he could tell I was nervous. "Bella you can to this"

"thanks dad" we went after my little cousin Justine who was the flower girl. She has already been the flower girl in two other weddings and now mine. _Da da dada _I hummed along in my head. That's when I saw him dressed in his baby blue tux and me in my blue tinged dress. We looked perfect, well he looked perfect, I looked average. We walked up to Edward and my father handed me to him saying "I give you my daughter"

My mother broke out in sobs I mouthed I love you to both my mother and father. That's when I saw that my father had tears streaming down his face as well. \

I didn't really pay attention to anything but the I dos and you may now kiss the bride. Edward gave me the most passionate kiss he had ever then whispered "I can't wait till were alone" then he chuckled at my flabbergasted expression.

"I can't wait either" I just barley whispered, but I knew he herd me along with the others for they all started cracking up.

"Time for pictures Bella" Alice shrieked. "Ugh no" I put my hands in front of my face.


	2. Ch2 the pictures

_**Disclaimer: not mine get over it **_

_**I was going to have this story be a one-shot but I changed my mind due to good reviews**_

_**Oh, yeah I got my first death threat, it made my day.**_

The Wedding Ch. 2

Alice is going to take the pictures. She says that she can hold still better that any human can. Which is true, but she didn't have to point out how insignificant humans are. Hello! I'm still human I may not be planning on being human long, but still. that's when I jumped back to reality.

Pictures, ewe I hate having my pictures taken especially since I look so normal compared to Edward. The wedding pictures are going to be ruined, all because of me. I'm going to ruin my own wedding.

"Bella tell me what you're thinking." Edward whispered in my ear.

"How much these pictures are going to suck" I whispered back. That's when Edward froze. I looked at Alice to see what was wrong. Her face held no expression and she had dropped the camera in the grass. Something was wrong. "Alice, Edward" I hissed at them. There poses rigid like statues. Showing no emotion but surprise. "What did Alice see?" I asked Edward jabbing him in the ribs probably bruising my elbow.

"nothing she saw nothing" Edward responded. "What do you mean nothing , I know she had a vision Edward I'm not that stupid." Edward responded by crouching in front of me and growling at Sam. Why would he be here.

Eek someone just grabbed me out from behind Edward "Bells how are you." Jacob said in a alluring voice. I instantly relaxed. That would answer my question. "Jacob put me down" I yelled. By now everyone was staring at us. Or more like everybody was staring at the bride being carried away by some strange guy from the reservation.

_**So that's Ch.2 if you want more review, if no one reviews no Ch.3 I only need one review though. Go ahead and give me ideas. I'll use your name if you give me a winning idea.**_


	3. Ch3 Imprinting

_**Disclaimer: not mine, I wish though**_

_**Ok so this is chapter 3 not very good I tried my best at Jacob's mind.**_

_**Ashley um I'm glad you gave me an idea but I'm not going to use it, but I will still use you're name.**_

The Wedding Ch. 3

**(Jacob prov)**

How could she marry that leach? Why pick that leach over me. That's when I saw her and I forgot all about the girl I was trying to wedding nap. I ran over almost tripping over a lump of grass. Great just when I need not to be clumsy I am, great just great. "What's you're name" I asked a little flustered

"Um excuse me but why are you carrying Bella over you're shoulder." she asked a little distressed.

"Crap" I muttered under my breath. I ruined my chance.

The girl standing in front of me had long blond hair and brilliant blue eyes not the typical girl a werewolf would imprint on but I knew that's what was happening. I had imprinted and forgot all about Bella until… "Jacob put me down this instant." She yelled "Jacob what's wrong with you, why is everybody freezing on me?" That pulled me out of my thoughts. And with that Bella started hitting my back and yelling at me to put her down. So I put her down in a soft lump of grass.

"Edward" I herd Bella say behind me when I snarl ripped from his throat. I turned away from the mysterious girl and back to Bella. "Sorry bells I was just trying to keep you from marrying this leach." I apologized whole heartedly. "Silly Jacob we're already married and there's nothing you can do about it." My heart sunk when Bella said that, at least until I herd that heavenly voice of the stranger I knew I was in love with. "Bella who is this and why was he carrying you around like a cave man." The girl questioned.

**(Bella's prov)**

"Jacob put me down this instant" he wasn't responding he was just staring at my cousin Ashley "Jacob what's wrong with you why is everybody freezing on me?" Just then he popped back into reality. "Jacob put me down" and with that I started pounding on his back. He put me down in the plush grass. I turned around and there was my personal prince, looking handsome as ever. Maybe more so today due to the fact he is wearing a tux and is my husband now. Jacob had his back turned from me and Edward. Edward growled to get his attention. "Edward" I warned it is our wedding and I wasn't going to have him arrested or worse on our wedding day.

Jacob turned toward us towering over me and Edward. "Sorry bells I was just trying to keep you from marrying that leach."

"Silly Jacob were already married and there's nothing you can do about it." Did I just call Jacob silly, wow, that was awkward. His face fell slightly but I couldn't help but notice the look of love in his eyes when Ashley spoke up. "Bella who is this and why was he carrying you around like a cave man." she said with jealousy dripping through her words.

I could tell instantly that Ashley had I crush on Jacob, but on Jacob's side it was much more that a crush. It was love at first sight. "Ashley, Jacob. Jacob, Ashley." I introduced them, and then Jacob whispered in my ear "how do you know her?"

"she's my cousin" I saw the look of shock on his face when I said that, it was like looking in a mirror when I found out I had a cousin the same age as Jacob. I found out about a month ago. My mother invited them to my wedding without permission, but all in all it worked out pretty well but only because Alice had a vision of extra people coming. I knew there was a chance Jacob would like her but never figured he would imprint on her. It worked out better than I thought.

_**A/N this chapter was easier to write than the other chapters I just hope it is as easy to read as the other chapters. R&R no flames please. Oh yeah I need ideas really badly remember you give me and idea you get you're name in the story.**_

_**I already uploaded this once but it was all underlined so I tried again tell me if it's still like that.**_


	4. Ch4 I hate you

The wedding ch

_**Ok so here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy I will try to update soon.**_

_**Sorry it to so long to update my proof reader, my aunt who I so kindly dedicate this chapter to, was in the hospital**_

_**Disclaimer: not mine I know sad.**_

The wedding ch.4

**(Bella's prov)**

"Bella lets go." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah you're right we need to finish the pictures anyway." I said in a sad and dejected tone. "Jacob can stay though right?" I asked very sweetly "please" I gave him the pout. "For your wife"

**(Edwards's prov)**

Err she knows I can't resist when she begs me like that. Not the wife card too. What's next the pout? Oh there she goes with the pout; she must really want that dog to be happy.

I couldn't help it I just had to kiss her. When her lips met mine venom started to flow in my mouth. I quickly swallowed all of it before I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She instantly opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue in past her plump lips.

"Get a room" Ashley's snide voice interrupted our make out session. I really hate her. I don't know why I just do.

"Excuse me miss no invitation" I replied back icily. Not even meaning to say it so rudely it's just that she's so stuck up. Just like Rosalie. Then I herd it _im going to make sure Jacob never even talks to that twit ever again. _That was one of the many looks I've had into that bimbo Ashley's mind,this could work to my advantage after all, but then again this mite hurt Bella I've got to break up those two.

**(Ashley's prov)**

I hate my cousin for three reasons and I've only know her for a couple of days. Number one Edward. Number two Jacob. Number three they were fighting over her. The two hottest guys were pawning over my dork of a cousin.

But I noticed Jacob looking at me. Im going to make sure Jacob never even talks to that twit ever again.

**(Bella's prov)**

Edwards tongue brushed along my bottom lip begging for entrance, I greedily granted his every wish. Wondering how come he decided to grant me my fantasy. Other than maybe he was testing him self.

"Get a room" Ashley said interrupting my make out session with my one and only other half, jealousy dripping behind every word she spoke. I could tell she was thinking hard while Jacob stared at her, his eyes never leaving her face. I could tell he liked the way her face scrunched up as she was hard in thought; you know I do that also when I think.

Ashley and I are alike in three ways. First our faces give away everything, second we both love Jacob, and third Jacob loves us.

"Excuse me miss no invitation" Edward said knocking me back to reality. That's when it donned on me Ashley is going to take Jacob away from me, my best friend fell in love and at my own wedding too. How sad, but I should be honored Jacob fell in love with some one so close to me in DNA so that his kids will still be related to me. Humph maybe that was a bad thought considering I wanted to be the mother of his kids for a split second.

That reminded me of what awaited me at home. "Edward honey maybe we should go back home now" I said as sweetly and quiet as possible not wanting Jacob to hear me. Oops he heard me.

"And what may I ask are you doing at home" Jacob asked rather angrily. It didn't escape mine or Edwards notice how much he was shaking at the thought of Edward taking my virginity.

"Jacob what do you think they are going to do, they just got married think about it a moment." Ashley said to Jacob rubbing soothing circles on his back trying to calm his shaking.

"Nothing you or your little friends need to know about, it's none of your business anyway." I said after a sharp intake of breath.

"Bells anything my friends do is my business." Jacob responded while still trying to stop his quivering. That stung just minutes ago he was trying to keep me from marrying Edward and now im just his friend. I can take care of that.

"Well maybe I don't want to be your friend Jacob, I hate you."

_**Ok so here is chapter four im sorry it took so long to update and I still need ideas remember if you give me a winning idea you get your name in this story. So review and give me ideas.**_

_**Oh yeah im thinking of doing another story about Edward being the prince of France. Bella being the princess of England and them being betrothed to unite there kingdoms through marriage. Tell me what you think.**_


	5. Ch5 What was that?

_**Ok so here is chapter five I hope you enjoy don't forget to go vote on my poll so I know what story to write and also don't forget to give me ideas.**_

The Wedding Ch. 5

**(Bella's prov)**

"_Maybe I don't want to be your friend, I hate you Jacob"_

I know it was wrong to want Jacob to my self when I chose to be his mortal enemy. I just couldn't help the jealousy I got when I thought about Ashley mothering Jacobs kids, my Jacob. I also know it was wrong to call him my Jacob when I am a married woman. I cringed at the thought, I'm a married women. Some thing I thought wouldn't happen till I was at least thirty. It's worth it though, being married to become one with Edward, to be his equal.

"You don't hate me, you're bluffing I know it." Jacob said back with courage ringing in his voice. His voice is like nothing I've ever heard, it's like honey, sticky and sweet.

That's when Edward intervened. "Love we can't go yet we still have the reception to go to, not to mention we have to finish taking the pictures this _thing_ interrupted." He just called Jacob a thing how could he, he knows how I feel about Jacob. Ok so he doesn't know about my recent mind rant but still he could at least call him by his proper name.

"Edward you know very well that Jacob is not a thing. He is a living being and he should be treated like one." I said to Edward as I pouted at him, trying desperately not to look in his eyes for fear I would loose my train of thought.

"Love look at me." Edward said with love lacing his every word. I couldn't help it I had to look into his beautiful topaz eyes. My lips still held in the _I didn't do it _pout he leaned down and gently touched his lips to mine. Like I thought I would, I lost all train of though.

"Come on Bella time to open presents" Edward said gleefully. Thought I'm sure his words were trying to present humor. most likely in the fact that were probably going to have to give all out gifts to the needy seeing as all the humans were going to give us thing to do with food and as I won't be human long, we will have no need for the gifts.

"Bella I'm so happy for you" Angela squealed as I walked under the white arch toward the church's reception area. We decided to have our wedding at a little white wedding chapel a couple of miles out of the city limits its name is twilight of summers.

"Hey Angela I'm so glad you made it, I didn't see you at the ceremony" then again I didn't see much of anything at the ceremony I was busy trying not to make a fool of myself on my _special day._

"Yeah I was sitting in the back next to Ben. Hey Bella can I ask you a question?" Angela asked me sweetly. I hate it when people ask if they can ask a question, just ask the stupid question.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked masking my true feelings. Hoping Angela couldn't see through me like Edward always does.

"Did you know that everybody saw you being carried away by that creep? They thought he was trying to kid nap you." Angela asked, truly waiting for my answer

"Yes I noticed."

We were now approaching a big table strewn with gifts leaving Jacob with my burger of a cousin Ashley. I groaned, I hate it when people spend money on me

"They're not spending money on you, love, they're spending money on us." Edward said answering my groan, as if he could read my mind. The way Edward said us just sounded right in my ears, as if nobody else should say it, but him.

The reception was elaborate with streamers everywhere, covering the white walls, the huge tables and the stone floor. Just taunting me to trip over them. Under all of the streamers were hung there was decorative molding to the extreme. Intricate flowers carved by hand, they probably paid a fortune for this handy work.

This means that Edward probably paid big bucks renting the entire church. Ugh I hate it when he spends money on me it just makes him even better than me, than he already is. Just then Lauren knocked me out of my thoughts with a rude remark. I didn't even notice her and Jessica standing next to Angela until she spoke up.

"So Bella why did you get hitched, did Edward knock you up?" Lauren asked rather rudely. I felt Edward tense beside me. I wanted to hit her so badly but Jessica did it for me.

"Ouch why did you do that Jess?" Lauren snapped at Jessica.

"Because Edward is standing right there and that was very rude, say you're sorry Lauren." Jessica said back.

"Iamsorry…" Lauren said in one of the quickest breaths ever known to man kind, probably trying not to waist time or energy on me. I just had to torture her.

"I'm sorry what?" I said just to get on her nerves. Trying to get her so annoyed she would leave.

_**Ok so there is ch.5 next chapter they open gifts I hope you enjoyed and remember if you review giving me an idea that I like I will use your name in the story in one of the gifts. Oh I also need ideas as to who should give what presents to the married couple. **_


	6. Ch6 Scary Human

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my loyal reviewers PattisonGirl513 and torivampire94. They have given my some awesome reviews and ideas. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to all the mothers in this world.**_

_**Oh yeah I put a picture of Bella's wedding dress on my profile.**_

The Wedding Ch.6

**(Bella's Prov)**

I know I shouldn't have egged her on, but it was just so funny to watch her react. I also know I shouldn't have made her repeat her apology because she's not so nice when she has to repeat her self.

"You know what I said" Lauren replied. Anger boiling within her every word.

"You're right I herd you." I decided to be nice and tell the truth considering I am such a bad liar. Every time I lie every body can tell. I was lost in thought when Edward stepped in front of me. I was about to ask him why he stepped in front of me when I herd a sickening crunch. What was that?

"Edward what was that." I asked before I got my answer with Lauren screaming

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Lauren screamed in pain. I still wondered why she was screaming. "Ouch, that son of a gun broke my hand." that explains that, but who was it that broke her hand.

"Carlisle help, Lauren punched me; I think she broke her hand." I giggled slightly at his statement. He didn't sound concerned at all, but then again I wasn't concerned so why would he be.

"I'm going to get you Bella, one way or another." Lauren said in a menacing tone.

"Ooh a scary human trying to get me, that's more frightening than a vampire hunting me," I chocked out through giggles, only Edward and the other vampires could hear me though. He smiled at me while trying to hide his chime of a laugh that I loved so much.

Carlisle came and led Lauren away telling her that the pain would go away soon after he put the cast on. That was the best wedding present I could have ever gotten from Lauren, the chance to hear her scream in pain that was self inflicted, of course. I wonder what she really got me. I have got to remember to open that present while I'm alone with Edward.

As Carlisle led Lauren to the parking lot to take her to the hospital to put a cast on her, I led the way towards the gifts.

"Everybody thanks for coming it is now time to open gifts" Emmet announced to all of the guests.

I groaned internally and started dragging my ballerina type shoes toward the table. That's when Edward grabbed my hand and wrapped me in a huge hug, it reminded of Jacob.

"Love" Edward murmured in my ear.

"Yes _Husband_" I said saying husband very loudly so everybody would hear me. Edward shivered at my words. I was ecstatic I could do that to him with just words.

"You're going the wrong way" he replied seductively putting my body into a hyperactive state, ultimately dazzling me.

"Okay" I squeaked out through all the emotions that were running through me. I'm sure I was making jasper go crazy just standing in the same room with him because of his sensitivity to emotions.

I let Edward lead me to the table across from all the presents. As we sat down I had to get payback for him dazzling me so I put my hand on his knee hoping to get him to react. Instantly he stiffened and grabbed my hand bringing it up to his mouth, kissing it. Then he placed my hand on his thigh probably trying to get me to jump him then and there, well that's what it seamed like anyway.

Emmet was the first one to bring up a gift. I was hoping it wouldn't be something I would regret opening. It was wrapped in cute kitten wrapping paper the kitten on the paper was playing with a ball of yarn. I wonder if kittens really play with yarn. Hmm I'll have to look that up.

"Bella you get to unwrap this one I'll unwrap the next one." Edward said knocking me out of my thoughts.

The bow on top was a bow of yarn. I had never seen a bow of yarn before today. I slowly untied the bow of yarn, took off the wrapping paper careful not to rip the paper because that brings bad luck. I had the lid of the box in my hands ready to take it off when I herd a noise come from inside the box. I lifted of the lid slowly and inside the box was a little…

To be continued

_**I am to evil I know review let me know what you think is in the box that Emmet got her. **_

_**My cousin helped my with I small portion of this chapter.**_

_**Go read her story it is called memories; by a rose for Alice**_

_**Happy mothers Day**_


	7. Author note Should i continue

Ok i didn't get any reviews for the last chapter and I want to know if people think I should continue because I have like no reason to continue writing if nobody reviews and tells me if they want me to continue or if they think my writing is crap. so please review I have been working hard on this story and I need ideas and feedback.


	8. Ch7 What In The World

**_Okso here is chapter 7 I hope you enjoy it. Sorry I had to leave _****_Ch.6 on a cliff hanger, lol, not really. I'm just mean like that. This will be the last chapter for this story i ran out of ideas sorry but there will be a sequel._**

falling sun Ch. 7

Last time on falling sun.

_I lifted off the lid slowly and inside the box was a little… _

(Bella's pov)

Inside was a little kitten. What in the world, why would Emmet get me and Edward a kitten? That just does not make sense. Is it a snack for Edward? I shuddered at the thought.

"Emmet why did you get us a kitten?" I asked calmly as Edward fumed beside me. Emmet just started laughing out loud. Once again a asked myself what in the world, why is he laughing.

"Alice said that's how you learn how to raise a child" he chocked out through his laughter that was dying down now.

"Emmet that's a puppy not a kitten" I said to him trying not to laugh, Alice probably an alternative motive to say that. Edward was just about ready to jump Emmet and Alice, probably because they tried to make a joke out of our wedding present.

I stuck my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him. "honey it's OK, I've always wanted a kitten." I said trying reassure him that it was fine with me.

"really you never mentioned that." I smiled sheepishly at Edward's comment. It's true though I never said a wanted a pet because all I wanted was to be with Edward forever.

Apparently the kitten liked Edward because at that moment it jumped right into Edwards lap. I still had my hand on his chest so I could tell instantly when he froze up. Then for some unknown reason he started to laugh. When he stopped laughing he leaned over and whispered in my ear "it's like you unreadable, I think they planed that way don't you?" I started laughing at that comment. That's why Alice had Emmet get us a cat, but why not a dog.

"OK it's time for Jennie Marie and Angela's present" Alice shouted. who the heck is Jennie Marie I pondered.

As Angela walked a timed looking girl to our table holding our present. "This is Ben's little sister she announced" before I could question her. "we worked together on this gift Bella we both worked very hard." she said handing me a little box wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper.

Edward started laughing for some unknown reason or it was unknown until i looked at him. The kitten was licking Edward's chin. "it tickles" Edward stated. I didn't know he was ticklish i would have to try that out some day.

I just ignored his laughing and went back to opening the present. it was a beautiful cross stitched wedding announcement in a stunning gold frame. "thank you so much you two, I will cherish this forever." _and when i said forever i mean forever._ i added in my head.

Opening the other presents went off without a hitch. We mostly got house hold appliances that we would be donating to a charity when we got back from our honeymoon.

Before I knew it it was time to leave and have our alone time to fulfil his promise and my only demand. the Cullens wouldn't let us leave our new kitten with them they said we had to take it with us.

On the way to the hotel Edward suddenly spoke up "What are you going to name the kitten" he asked

"I don't know, I think you should name it" his face whipped around to look at me.

"Really?" he asked not sure if i was telling the truth

"Absolutely" I responded without thinking it just came from the heart.

"I was thinking that since it's black and white like a cow, maybe we could name it ushi, that means cow in Japanese." he said cautiously not sure what my reaction would be.

"That name is perfect, but I didn't know you spoke Japanese." I said with as much enthusiasm that I could muster. Before he could answer I gasped we had reached the hotel it was gorgeous.

I was so nervous i started to shake, but i knew Edward wanted me also, so I was sure Edward wouldn't hurt me, but I was just so nervous I couldn't get the butterflies out of my stomach.

**OK so there was the last chapter of falling sun, there will be a sequel but mite be a one shot and rated M and it will be tittled rising sun. sorry this chapter was so short it's just that i ran out of steam for this story. hopefully the next one will be better**


End file.
